You're Still Unpredictable !
by ZirconK
Summary: Everyone predicts him to do something usual for he have done all possible even he could in past two years. Now how will he challenge it, being still unpredictable, to purpose the girl he wanted to marry. Guess an unexpected help is all he needed or is it not. [Naruto U., Hinata H.]


_**You're Still Unpredictable!**_

Disclaimer: Will anyone believe even if I say I own Naruto. No way so no point lying. "I Don't Own Naruto!'

…..

Thinking about his past 3 years was totally amazing even from his view point. His thought begin from the point of time when he finally returns after around three years of training to Konohagakure, the village hidden in leaf, his village, his home which got destroyed shortly afterward. His first action was to climb the nearest pole and look over the village where his inner was shouting ' _I'm finally home Dattebayo!'_

He has met his old friends and was happy but soon he started his active combats with Akatsuki. First being Deidara who kidnapped Garra for his bijuu, Shukaku. Then he have his elemental training for 'Fuuton: Rasenshuriken' his newest jutsu in his arsenal which he used first to kill a member of Akatsuki, Kakuzu. Then, he travel to Mt. Moyoboku for training in sage art. He mastered the sage mode and right afterward fought with Pein who was the working leader of the so called Akatsuki group, who have come to his village with intention to destroy it and capture him for his bijuu.

That was when he finds out about he being loved by her from a long time, Hyuuga Hinata, his now girlfriend, who confess her undying love for him and confronted the all powerful Pein to stop the person from capturing him. That might have been the best time in his life excluding the fact Hinata nearly got killed for he found that someone have loved him so much for a long time; also he got to know and meet his father, the freaking Yondaime, Minato Namikaze, his idol and the one he admire and desire to surpass. Then he even become hero of Konohagakure when he save life of many villagers defeating Pein, a student of his own godfather and partial sensei, Ero-senin, Jiraya.

Later he trained with Killer Bee, Jinchuriki of eight tails, Gyuuki to harvest chakra of the nine tails Kyuubi; Kurama to use it without the influence of so called demon beast. He would sure have lost the battle with Kurama if not for her Mother who help him win. Wow, he sure was so happy for he got to meet his lovely mother who has beautiful long red hair. He even imagines himself with red hair once at that time. He got to know his parents' details and knows the reason he have been made Jinchuriki.

Then, the fourth shinobi war begins for him. There he fought hard to end the war when he was able to befriend with Kurama for the first time and he even befriend all bijuus. With help of his returned best friend Sasuke, he was able to seal Kaguya ending the war and infinite tsukyomi. He even got to meet his father once more due to his revival as Edo Tensei. He have been congratulated and also got wished for his16th birthday which was coincidently on the same day when war end. He was soon recognized all over the ninja world as a hero and peace was established for all five great ninja villages join together for it.

…..

Finally after all war ends and they were back at the village where all recovers from war, he confronts Hinata and confessed his true feelings to her for he sure has also fallen foot over heel for her. His confession to be always with and for her was enough to make the poor girl faint instantly. Sure he yet has to kiss her which he has to save for next time. Her sadness for death of her cousin, Neji was somehow replaced by Naruto's acceptance and company. Yet she faints few time like first date, first kiss etc.

Next two years sure were over in a jiffy. He trained under Tsunade as an apprentice for being the Hokage, his lifelong dream and also spends his free time with his love, Hinata. He has so many dates with her it was practically useless to count and everyone knows his passion to express his love for her every day. They were always different. One day he will vandalize Hokage monument expressing it next he will place love banners all over the village. His shadow clones sure were helpful for such work. He even invades the all tight security of Hyuuga compound and placed flowers all over the so called compound on her 17th birthday. That sure creates big commotion for everyone were having fun and Hyuugas' were fuming for their security was taken as a joke. Hanabi, Hinata's imouto even personally come to meet Naruto and happily share her gratitude for the fun.

…..

Uzumaki Naruto, now 18, was on his bed thinking about all those wonderful moments. But now after two years, he was literally out of any good ideas and he was not sure what else he can do. He was thinking whole day yesterday what he can do for tomorrow was Hinata's 18th birthday. He even has declared he was gonna purpose her on her 18th birthday in front of entire village, actually whole Ninja world to marry him; but he was out of unique idea for he can't repeat old plans again. It was out of his taste and unpredictability and that was one special day in addition. He has put a lot of pressure on his tiny brain but to no vain. Sighing he got up from his bed and complete his morning rituals thinking of the long day ahead. He even takes today as break from his every day plan which itself was an unpredicted step. He would not be meeting Hinata today as she got her longest clan meeting today for tomorrow she was going to be instated as the new clan head. He was very happy for her and so was she for him as it has been decided that he will take on the hat and will be officially declared as Rokudiame Hokage on New Year eve festival.

…..

"I bet Uzumaki-sama is surely going to vandalize Hokage monument once again and this time he will write 'Will you marry me Hinata Hyuuga?'"

"Nah! He will invade Hyuuga compound and take Hinata-sama to Hokage monument to purpose her."

"Hey you two it's too old. You know he will climb hokage tower and shout from their purposing her loudly so that all village will hear."

Man how he was gonna hate himself for announcing it that he will purpose her tomorrow even if only to his near friends. He should have thought properly. Now he was barely keeping himself still for he doesn't want his cover to be blown. His henge was gonna be blown if he let out his rage. His use of henge was still to run away from all villagers albeit at young age it was due to fear of getting beaten and now for the fear of being gulped. Only Hinata could save him but she was missing today. Ino was the main culprit to have it been publicized and make a fact of betting in just under a day. She sure was fast to convey it all over the ninja world. Her telepathy was something even Kami-sama himself should fear of.

…..

His painful day was too long from over for every corner he turns, he found himself hearing similar conversation and it was only getting worse. All ideas they share were old school to him. Finally he reaches the memorial stone.

"Hey Tou-san, Kaa-san, I'm here! So how have you been lately? I'm doing great and you know Kaa-san, I found the girl just like you told me albeit a little sighs at beginning. I'm gonna purpose her tomorrow but I don't know how." There was silence with just the air rustling leaves around as if he was waiting for an answer.

"Guess you too have no idea as well. Anyway Tou-san I'm gonna be Hokage very soon Dattebayo! You sure would have loved to see me in the hat hehe!" Naruto has his foxy grin on.

…..

After spending few moments there and then visiting every grave he knew, he was now thinking all out once more sitting on the nearby tree when he was amazed to hear the voice he haven't hear whole day from yesterday.

' _ **You know kit; thinking so hard won't help you for you still are same old knuckleheaded goofball even if you're to be Hokage soon.'**_

' _Yeah, yeah like you have got plenty of idea fur ball'_

Naruto rolled his eyes on the comment his tenant has given him.

' _ **Well too bad coz I do have got one which I won't share to you now kit. Only if you have not make fun of me.'**_

'Hey you are my friend now Kurama please don't say like that. Please tell me what it is; please please!' Naruto was practically on his knee begging in front of his tenant in his mindscape.

' _ **Fine I will tell you now that you have pleaded. Now listen to me carefully kit. I'm sure it will be hard to carry out by you for who you are but you will just get what you want from it.'**_

"What an idiot I am. I could not think of such an easy idea. I love it; thanks Kurama." Naruto was busy thinking how he could do anything for sake of his new found true love, Hinata that he never sees his tenant rolling its eye on the obvious fact of his idiot partner. He was in the main street of Konoha in a flash heading to his new destination with mind roaming on the preparations he needs to carry.

That evening he found himself having a rather private meeting with current clan head of Hyuuga clan and father to his love, Hyuuga Hiashi. He made a personal request and after meeting he was off to his apartment with a content smile. He has all preparation completed and all set for tomorrow's big event.

' _I'm sure everyone's in for a lot of surprises!'_ Naruto was on to his bed with his all time hit large foxy grin.

…..

Morning came by too soon for Hinata. She was glad to receive birthday wishing from her love at midnight as promised to be first to wish her. She has got her favorite flower along the scroll wishing her sweet life ahead. Well what more could be sweet life to her than be with her love forever really soon for even she knows about his plan to ask her to marry him. Her dreams of being clan leader to change her clan for better and live a happy family life with Naruto both were coming true. She was gonna be official declared new clan head today and even Naruto was going to ask her to marry him. She was just finished with her morning chores when her imouto enters her room.

"Congrats! Nee-san; I'm sure you can't stop giggling and all. I'm truly happy to see you are feeling good."

"Arigato Hanabi-chan. You too look happy and beautiful." Hinata return the favor with a compliment on her imouto's elaborated dress which she wears for special occasions like today.

…..

Hinata had just prepared herself for the great day when a branch member comes to inform them that the ceremony was soon to begin. So they quietly follow the member out to the front of compound. There almost everyone from her clan was present. Even all her friends were there and current Hokage Tsunade was present. Seeing all her friends, she sure misses her nii-san Neji who have given up his life to protect them in the war. She was thinking how happy he would have been today if he was alive when she was pulled away of those thoughts by her father who have taken her in front where everyone could see her properly.

"Today I am officially stepping down from the position of clan head and join in as one of elders to continue to keep an eye on welfare of my clan. My post as clan head will be now taken up by my elder daughter, Hyuuga Hinata, who has turned 18 just today. Congratulation to her on both occasions." The declaration of Hiashi was well accepted with thunderous applauses.

"Now she will give her first speech as new elected clan head to all people present over here." Another round of applauses was heard before she starts her speech.

"Hello everyone. I'm glad that I have been appointed as new clan head albeit no one would have believed such a feat carried out by me just around three years ago."

No one would have believed it if they haven't seen the timid girl themselves who was nowhere to be seen now. She surely would have been disowned let alone be instated as clan head if she was just as how she was around three years ago. However her years with Naruto bring vast changes on her as a person and as Kunoichi.

"Well I would doubt myself then but someone show me what I can truly do. Few others start supporting me and today I stand her as new head of my stoic clan. As new clan head, I'm much honored to declare this that cage bird seal is abolished as of today. We will live as one grand family."

With that note and high pitched applauses, Hinata was about to join her imouto when her father prevents her.

"Well with this it's official end of today's occasion. Still someone beg five minutes of time at end for this for some important announcement. So I request him to come here and finish it fast." All faces turn to a grinning Naruto who was in front of everyone in an instant.

"Hinata-chan congrats on being clan head and fulfilling your dream." Hinata was just thanking him when a cloud of smoke indicates a henge being lifted. Now standing in front of her was a very dashing blonde in a formal dark blue tuxedo. All were too stunned to see Naruto grinning. (Odd for it was Naruto in such a Formal dress not his grinning).

Naruto facing toward Hiashi and bowing was itself a sight to look at which was even more appealing when he spoke his next words.

"Hiashi-sama with all due respect I want your permission to express my feelings for your daughter if you may?"

' _No a brat like you can never even come near my daughter'_ , how he would have like to say even if just for teasing but the respect he was showing left him speechless with just a positive nod.

' _Is he being polite and respectful!'_ was what everyone has in their mind.

"Hinata, you are a perfect example of a strong, competent, kind and lovely maiden who is perfect in all aspect. Yet I, who am an idiot, knuckleheaded, arrogant and loud mouth, fell for you. With a tiny hope of you accepting me I dare to say that I want you to spend your rest of life with me. I can promise to keep you safe and will do anything to keep you happy. So will you marry me?"

Many fell to ground even from where they sit and strong one still had their mouth agape. Wow he must have spent previous night reminding the whole line. Beside him, even Hiashi was on the ground and Hinata was doing her best not to faint.

Her reply as yes was all he need before he dig into his pocket and produce a beautiful ring which he slipped on her finger. She was intently staring at the ring. It was really beautiful. A shining pearl held by four petal shapes coming from the platinum band. Before anyone could gain proper footings, they yet again fell from what they saw.

Hinata had just tackle Naruto to ground and kissing him passionately in front of everyone. After gaining enough footings all minds have a single thought running through their minds. ' _Well that was unpredictable.'_

… _.._

Next day was full of commotion all over the Ninja world for what their favorite unpredictable blond has pulled out yet again. He still remains unpredictable. Now there was even more interesting topic in hand, ' _What will he do in his grand speech as new Hokage?'_

Meanwhile, two figures were staring down at the village from above Hokage monument resting on the head of Yondaime leaning at each other.

"Naruto-kun, that was really great. You impressed all peoples in my clan and they have accepted our marriage proposal. Father was very pleased, actually amazed with your behavior. Thank you for your hard effort. It must have been hard for you."

"No problem Hinata-chan. After all it was all for you. I can do anything for you as I promise it yesterday and I never go back in my words. That's my Nindo."

'Thank you Kurama.'

' **No problem kit. Though you owe me for the idea and congrats you're still unpredictable!'**

… **..**

Author's Note : Wow a long One-shot story in my view for it took a long time even after formulating the idea for it long ago. This might still be not good enough for I am a beginner in writing. Do read and complain on what I do wrong. I might re-edit it if I got enough complains on anything amiss.

Finally, I develop idea for it from thinking what it should have got to in canon after the great confession arc (well actually Pein arc) to make it a comic one. Actually no offense and the ending for Naruto were really good and interesting (Yeah for NaruHina got cannoned by Kishimoto-sama. Well long before I write this). Still it's my fun version so no sweat.

This is dedicated to my yet another favorite short fiction writer, _**MRBEE**_ , who have great knack at writing fun stories.

With this I am on short break on my One-shots for actually I am out of ideas for them. Do read my other Story!


End file.
